Somewhat Compromising
by sodsta
Summary: Crack fic in which Draco wears a skirt, McGonagall dishes out suitable punishments and Harry... uh... watches. (Humour)


__

Smack!

Draco yelped and his eyes widened. He didn't actually think the old bat would do it. When she'd told him to lay across her lap for a spanking, he thought he'd be calling her bluff by doing so. He'd been all ready for her surrender, a huge smug grin plastered across his face and then…

__

Smack!

He cried out again and moved to push himself off of her lap. "What do you think you're doing!" he cried, looking more in shock than Harry, who was standing somewhere off to the side, had ever seen him.

McGonnagal simply smiled. "Stay where you are, Malfoy. This is your punishment for being such a naughty little girl."

__

Smack!

Whatever Draco was about to say mutated into a very loud, high pitched squeak and he blushed when both Harry and the Professor began to laugh. He forced himself to regain composure and glared across the room at the Gryffindor. "I suppose you think this is highly amusing, don't you!"

Harry nodded, not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice. "You have no idea, Malfoy."

"I'd like to see what _you'd_ do in this pos-"

__

Smack!

"OW!"

McGonnagal tutted and shook her head. "You will not talk to a member of Gryffindor house in such a manner when I'm around, do you hear me Miss Malfoy?"

Draco vaguely resembled a goldfish. First his eyebrows shot up in surprise, then furrowed as he tried to look over his shoulder at his teacher. "I am _NOT_ a 'Miss'!"

Harry laughed again and clutched the edge of the nearest desk to keep from falling over. "You look like one in that skirt."

The blond turned sharply in Harry's direction, scowling dangerously. "This was not my idea, Potter!"

__

Smack!

"OW! For God's sake!"

__

Smack!

"Never use the Lord's name in vain." McGonnagal said sternly. "Potter, would you pass me a ruler from one of the desks, please?"

Draco wriggled about helplessly on the professor's lap, muttering and growling under his breath something about his father hearing about this… and there was possibly mention of cucumbers?

Harry picked up the ruler from the desk he had been standing at and walked to the front of the classroom. He handed it to his head of house and returned to desk, taking a seat this time.

"Now now, Malfoy. Resisting will only make things worse," McGonnagal said calmly, pushing Draco's skirt up even further and pulling down the frilly white knickers that had, thus far, acted as a very flimsy sort of shield against the onslaught of smacks. Draco reached back to try and pull the knickers back up and received a sharp rap over the knuckles with the solid wooden ruler.

"Ouch!" he cried, bringing his hand back round front and shaking it out. "That hurt."

He hardly had time to finish his sentence when he felt the ruler brought down again with a loud crack, this time on his bare arse. He squealed and his eyes flew wide once again. "Fuck! Stop it!" he ordered, but his demand fell on deaf, amused ears. "I'll tell Professor Snape."

"Oh good-"

__

Crack!

"-he needs a laugh."

Draco had no words for that.

Harry was too busy trying to hide his giggles behind one hand, and his steadily growing erection behind the other to really do much more than watch. He wouldn't have minded a better view of that perfectly rounded arse, though.

"You know why I need to do this, don't you, Malfoy?"

__

Crack!

"OW!" Draco howled, then whimpered, eyes watering now with the pain. "No…"

McGonnagal laughed softly. "Because you're a very-"

__

Crack!

"Naughty."

__

Crack!

"Little."

__

Crack!

"Girl!"

Draco all but screamed as his arse suddenly felt as if it was on fire. Harry let out a low moan that unfortunately didn't go as unnoticed as he'd hoped. He blushed when both McGonnagal and Draco turned in his direction and subtly crossed his legs. "Don't mind me."

McGonnagal cleared her throat and looked back down at the blond stretched out across her tartan-clad lap. "And do you know why you're such a naughty girl?" she asked.

Draco sniffed and blinked back the tears in his eyes. "No."

__

Crack!

"OW!" Draco whimpered and squirmed slightly. "Because I was throwing house elves in the lake."

McGonnagal nodded. "That's right. Now, this is a light punishment. If you're caught doing it again, and by the way, thank you for that Mr. Potter, then I shall have to think of more a more severe form of punishment."

"More severe than dressing me as a girl and spanking me? Which, by the way, I'm sure is against school pol-"

__

Crack!

"OW! Alright. I won't do it again," he grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest as best he could, glaring angrily down at the floor.

"There's a good girl," McGonnagal cooed and pulled Draco's knickers back up and his skirt back down. She tapped him on the arse lightly and he winced. "You're free to go now."

Draco scrambled to his feet and straightened his clothes out, trying to look as dignified as possible while dressed in Pansy's school uniform. He sniffed indignantly and gave Harry a brief sneer before marching from the room.

McGonnagal stood up and chuckled, brushing down her own robes and placing the ruler on the front desk. "Come along now then, Potter."

Harry grinned sheepishly and looked down at the wet stain just seeping through his trousers. "Uh… I'll catch up."


End file.
